


Spell it out for me

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Kageyama kisses Tsukishima. Tsukishima likes words, though, not just actions.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 60





	Spell it out for me

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/113371610629/%CF%89%EF%BE%89-tsukkikage-14-things-you-said-after-you), originally a request!

“What. The fuck was that.”

“… A kiss.”

“Thanks, genius.”

Kageyama is looking away, cheeks reddening as the silence grows between them. In all honesty, he doesn’t know himself why he has done that. It just felt like the right thing to do at that moment. Well, in the middle of the gym after practice when they’re the only ones left is both the right moment and the worst moment ever. But hey, it’s not as if the whole evening was normal to begin with so why not ending it terribly?

The fact that Tsukishima has agreed to late practice with him is already weird enough. The fact that he willingly stayed behind with him is even sort of scary. Not that he’s complaining though. As hard as it may have been to admit his crush on the tall middle blocker, he still has admitted it. Earning many criticisms from Hinata but who cares about the opinion of an overexcited shrimp who is dating a gamer? (He does, because said shrimp is the one spiking his tosses)

“And why the hell did you kiss me, exactly?”

“I thought you were the smart one.”

“You know that if you don’t state it clearly, I can take it the way I want to? Meaning I can just ignore you for the next three years?”

“Do what you want, I don’t care…”

Kageyama picks up the volleyball he has let fall before the kiss and turns around, feeling all too hot and truly embarrassed. He doesn’t regret the kiss; just that he didn’t think beforehand about a possible rejection. “Simple minded”. They aren’t exactly wrong, after all.

“Is that a misplaced sense of pride or are you really too embarrassed to say it out loud?”

He stops, looking down at the ball.

“If you know what I want to say, why are you trying to make me say it?” Tobio mutters, loud enough for Tsukishima to hear him.

“Maybe because I don’t want to date someone who will never say it.”

“As if you would say it yourself.”

“I would. Even better, I can say it now and here. I like you.”

The ball falls again. His cheeks feel too warm and his heart is beating too fast.

“What now? Can I go back home or do you intend to say something?”

Kageyama mumbles and Tsukishima sighs before giving him a last warning. All the blond wants is either to settle things between them or to go home. The ideal situation being doing both.

“I… l-la-lai… I like you…”

A roll of his eyes, and a few steps forward get Tsukishima closer to the other. He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist and rests his chin on the other’s head.

“Took you long enough, King.”


End file.
